Talk:Binks' Sake
Wrong The Japanese version written was sooooo wrong! I corrected it just now - of course by actually looking at the manga (ch. 488). It seems that someone must have used a translation tool using the English version to try to get the original Japanese. It's just so rude to Oda sensei and the composer Kouhei Tanaka to mess up the TRUE lyrics! Yohohoho! 14:31, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea where the Japanese text came from... I've actually not seena Japanese set of text beyond a scanalation. The english text was from a translation for the chapter, that is the origins I do know. This happens a lot in the English speaking communities; the fans that do know Japanese aren't exactly ready to jump up and aid anyone just freely. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 14:38, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Argh! Random IP adress... That was actaully predictable... One-Winged Hawk 14:41, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::I figured it was translated using a tool coz the very first line says 瀬戸際 (setogiwa) which means "brink" -> someone must have typoed "Bink" lolz. XDYohohoho! 19:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) This random gibberish was curtisy of Babel Translation... Babel... For when you really want foriegners to think you are a twat: Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Bink'を渡すことを行くこと; sの為! 潮風の後! 波の乗車! ずっと潮を渡って! 陽気な夕方の太陽! 絵画は空で一周する! 鳥が歌うように 港への告別、私の古い故郷にすべてがドンと歌うようにする! 船の帆ように金および銀の波塩辛いスプレーに分解しなさい私達すべてのセットの帆へのように 海の端 Bink'を渡すことを行くこと; sの為! 私達は海賊である海を通って航海波は私達の枕である船私達のねぐら自慢している頭骨の飛行私達の旗および私達の帆 今度は嵐は来る はるかかなたの空を通して今度は波は踊っているドラムに音あなたの神経を緩めればこの呼吸は持続するあなたのであることができるしかし握れば、朝の太陽は上がる Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Bink'を渡すことを行くこと; sの為! 今日、明日、 夜による私達の夢! 私達のgoodbyesを振ること、 we' llは決して再度会わない! しかしdon' あなたが心配するt; 夜にのために月は再度上がる! Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Bink'を渡すことを行くこと; sの為! Let' sはすべてドンとのそれを歌う! 波の歌 Doesn' あなたがであるtの問題、いつの日かyou' ちょうどllは骨である、さまよう終ることがない、私達のおかしい走行の物語! Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Yo-hohoho、Yo-hohoho、 Never throw some text into Babel translator, translate it in Japanese and translate it back into English... Its like, ouch in Japanese, death when its converted back into English. Its so bad it deserves its own law against it. One-Winged Hawk 21:02, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Edit: Though to be honest, the translations h ave gotten a little bit better... But its still enough to make you die laughing. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:04, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :: That's a relief. :P Btw I use this site - Space Alc to aid in my translation, but it cannot handle whole sentences, only phrases.Yohohoho! 21:54, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Actually the name of this song should be Binks' Sake, because in japanese version the name of the song is "Binkusu no Sake". When you write Binks' Sake with Katakana, it is binkusu no sake. When you write Bink's Sake with Katakana, it is binku no sake. Thanks!!! This is my all-time favorite anime song EVER and I even printed its sheet music and lyrics to play on the piano. When I find an error in my lyrics, I run back to this Wikia page. Thanks so much for being here for me, Wikia and awesome translators and editors! 22:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Black Rabbit Binks' Sake Sheet music Hey Hey! i just want to know where can I find this song's sheet music? Sheet music for Binks' Sake um... did you search on google? you can get the sheet music at ichigo's sheet music site... Idea Should it be a good idea if we put the other languages' lyrics of the song? (German, Italian and Catalan) I could put the Catalan version. I could get the swedish version... Ruffy 15:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Italian version added, with video link! [[User:Leviathan_89|'leviathan_89']] 15:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Other translation versions I think it's a good idea to keep the other language versions because it complete the article, for the same reason why we have a One Piece International section. I know that we normally don't put, and we don't have to, the other languages version of the articles on the wiki, but this article is on the song, and the song was translated by the official dubs so I don't see why we souldn't add them as well. Another idea is to merge all the lyrics but Japanese and English version, to the respective international articles. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 15:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :We have never allowed the language versions of anything on the wikia, at least last time I heard. The other languages is irrelevent, this is the English One Piece wikia, English is the focus, Japanese what the subject is one, therefore those are the only two versions we need quote. I pointed out this a long time ago, once you start allowing other languages on the wikia it just grows out of hand. The average reader only expects the English version anyway, so why bother? It adds nothing to the page anyhow. One-Winged Hawk 15:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, two people commenting on an idea does not mean instant improval or excuse to ignore the rules. This should have been discussed more in depth first. One-Winged Hawk 15:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes that's true, sorry, but I added the Italian version after the Swedish one was added and after that the others were added and since nobody complained or didn't say anything I thought it was ok. But if nobody disagree I'll add the Italian version to One Piece in Italy and maybe move the others to the respective pages, that way should be ok? [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 15:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :They don't belong there either. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 15:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Why? It's part of the adaptation of One Piece in another language, otherwise we also get rid of all names adaptations/translations in those pages... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 16:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Because theres a big difference between a simple name translation and a flow blown song translation. One-Winged Hawk 16:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then can I at least add the link to the song? [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89'']] 16:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Binks of Liquor On the Color Spread in Chapter 809 (Link: bit.ly/2DLWIKG), Brook is holding a record that says "Binks of Liquor" on it. This is clearly a translation of "ビンクスの酒"/"Binkusu no Sake." Would this be considered an official romanization by Oda? I'm not necessarily suggesting the name of the article be changed, but I'm not sure if Oda has ever actually romanized the name of the song other than this. Either way I think it should be mentioned somewhere in the article. GiantClamJam (talk) 05:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC)